


Minded by a Mumrik

by JirsSnufminArchive



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, I need that good chaotic Step Dad-Daughter duo content, I'm mad that Little My & Joxter isn't an established tag., You can't convince me they wouldn't get along.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: When Moominpapa and Moominmamma leave on another impromptu adventure, Moomintroll and Little My are left with the Mymble...or at least that's who was supposed to be watching them.





	1. Chapter 1

Moomintroll watched as Moominpapa gazed vacantly in the middle of a task. He’d been his father’s son long enough to know what this meant, the older Moomin was caught in another daydream of grandeur. 

He gave a small sigh, remembering the last time this went on. Moomintroll hated when Moominpapa decided to go off and relive his adventuring days. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if Papa went on his own, but he always uprooted Mamma too, leaving him alone…

Well...he supposed he wouldn’t be totally alone. 

He watched as Little My considered Moominpapa as well, perhaps she was determining what kind of prank she could get away with before he broke from his distraction. 

Honestly, Moomintroll wasn’t sure what was worse, being alone or being alone with Little My. 

Before Little My could enact something, Moominpapa was moving again. He left the room in search of Moominmamma, not acknowledging Moomintroll or Little My. 

“Well, what’s up with him then?” Little My asked, hoping onto a chair beside Moomintroll. 

Moomintroll leaned into one paw. “He gets like this every once in a while, gets tired of the house and our domestic life,” he explained. “He wants to go live like our ancestors,” Moomintroll gave a dramatic spreading of his paws before his eyes. “Wild and free of tedious comforts.” 

Little My rolled her eyes. “You Moomins do lead awfully cushy lives, who wouldn’t go a bit stir crazy?”

“Yes, well that would be one thing.” Moomintroll huffed. “But he takes Mamma too.” 

Little My frowned. “I suppose that is a problem then, how will you ever survive without her?”

Moomintroll gave Little My a hard look. “You say that like Mamma doesn’t take care of _all_ of us!” 

“Yes, but I’ve got experience being left to my own,” Little My pointed out. “You can’t even cook pancakes without nearly burning the house down.” 

“Your cooking is none better!” 

Their bickering was cut off as Moominpapa raced back through the kitchen and out the door, Moominmamma following slowly behind. 

“Moomin, My, dears, could you both pack yourselves a quick bag?” She asked, folding her apron and setting it on the counter. 

“Huh? Are we coming as well? Wouldn’t that defeat Papa’s dreams of freedom?” Moomintroll asked, rising from the table. 

“You’re not coming with us, no, I’ve convinced your father to let us drop you off with the Mymble,” Mamma explained, gesturing for the pair to head upstairs. 

Little My frowned. “Back with mother? We’ll never get any peace there, though! And Moomintroll will hardly fit into a nook or cranny.” 

“I know, dear, but I’d feel better about it if you two weren’t left to turn the house into a war zone of sorts, and this way there’ll be no arguments about going in Moomintroll’s room that I can’t resolve,” Mamma replied. 

Moomintroll wasn’t happy about it either but headed upstairs to gather what he thought might be useful in surviving their stay with the Mymble horde. Little My pattered behind to gather her own packings. 

When they were packed with pillows and snacks, a book or two and a knitting project Moomintroll had started, they all set out to see the Mymble. 

Almost as soon as they had arrived Papa was turning to the door. 

“Well, Mymble, love to stay and chat, but we’ve got adventure to seek! I’ve remembered a _beautiful_ crystalline lake to the West that would make the perfect spot to live out by,” he declared, taking Moominmamma’s paw. 

Moominmamma smiled before turning to the children. “Do be good for Mymble! We’ll be back as soon as we can!” She called back as Moominpapa lead the way off from the house. 

The Mymble waved the Moomin parents off and made her way inside and to the kitchen. 

Little My took Moomintroll's paw suddenly and started pulling him along in the other direction. 

“H-hey! My! Where are we going?” He asked, trying to steady his feet from being dragged. 

“If you’re going to survive around here you might as well know the playing field.” My said firmly. 

She led him around the living room, where eight of the Mymble’s thirty-four other children were bounding across the floor and furniture in a high-stakes game of tag. 

Moomintroll tried to bring his limbs as close to himself as he could to take up less space.

He was much smaller than his parents, but Moomintroll was still quite big in the Mymble’s house.

Little My led him upstairs and brought him to the doorway of the large shared bedroom where another cluster of the Mymble children bounded about. 

From the crack in the door they looked in by, Moomintroll could see each of the beds were pressed together, only a slight degree of separation allowed to the three dozen or so beds. 

Moomintroll gave a small huff. “Oh dear… wherever will I stay?... I don’t think I could handle it in there…” 

Little My closed the door and led him away past three other children in the hall. 

“That’s where _you’re_ lucky. Mymble Jr. moved out, so Mother will probably let you use her room,” she explained, bringing Moomintroll to a door at the end of the hall. 

Unlike the other doors of the house, Mymble Jr’s had been decorated with sweet, pink flowers and a nameplate, thankfully kept prim and free of blemishes or graffiti even in her absence. 

“And then the central door there is the bathroom, and across from here is mother’s room,” My explained. 

“We’re not to go in there though,” she said firmly before taking Moomintroll’s paw again. “We should go see her though, just to make sure she’s even giving you Mymble’s old space.” 

Moomintroll allowed himself to be led downstairs and to the kitchen, but when they arrived, Mymble was nowhere to be found. 

Instead, the remaining Mymble children filled out the space with their chaotic games and somebody lay across the kitchen island. 

He turned to regard them as they entered and grinned. 

“A Mymble and a Moomin, this is certainly bringing back memories!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already have a piece of wonderful fan art that you guys should go check out!! https://just-a-coffee-tin.tumblr.com/post/186756536138/from-thefearisoneself-s-new-fic-minded-by-a


	2. Chapter 2

Little My looked on in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. 

“Joxter?? What’re you doing here, you scruffy old cat! Where’s Mother?” 

The Joxter merely smiled and leaned on a paw. 

“She decided to head out, said she wanted to go on a trip.” 

It was Moomintroll who was bewildered now. 

“A trip?? But she’s meant to be watching us!” 

The Joxter gave a chuckle. “Well, at least you have a roof over your head, right? Your father seemed pretty stuck on houses.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “Papa’s feeling quite contrary to that right now.” 

The Joxter grinned and his tail rose in amusement. 

“Is that so? Still has some fun left in him then. I was worried he’d gotten quite boring after settling down.” 

Little My snorted and walked closer to the island to glare up at the Joxter. 

“You say that, but you’re fairly settled yourself!” 

The Joxter gave a hum. “Perhaps, but never for long.”

“Well, what are you doing here on our counter then?” 

He gazed out over the kitchen as the Mymble children ran about with reckless abandon. 

“Your dear mother asked me to mind the house while she was gone.” 

“Oh of all the…” My began and then looked up at him. “What? And you agreed to it?”

The Joxter nodded. “Of course, who could resist a request from the Mymble?” He said idly. 

“You did all the time, especially when she asked you to bathe!” My hissed. 

The Joxter pouted, his bright blue eyes round with sadness. “It makes my fur much too heavy…” 

Little My rolled her eyes. “Why not trim it then?”

The Joxter laughed as if she’d told a particularly good joke before giving a wide grin. 

“Creatures only shed as much as they’re meant to, it’s just silly social conventions that keep anyone’s hair a given length.” 

“Yes, yes, hygiene, clothes, rules of most kinds, all social conventions that really shouldn’t matter to a Mumrik.” My said. Moomintroll suspected they had similar conversations to this before. 

The Joxter nodded sagely. “And yet we have to because of Fillyjonks, Hemulens, and uptight Moomins.” At this, he shot Moomintroll a teasing grin. 

Moomintroll didn’t particularly get it and looked to Little My, who merely continued glaring up at the Joxter. 

“So unfair, Moomins barely wear clothes at all.” The Joxter sighed. 

Little My put her hands on her hips. “Yes, but you Mumriks also aren’t all fur and fuzz!” She pointed out. 

The Joxter’s tail waved slowly. “I suppose you have a point,” he conceded. 

From the other room, they heard something tumble over and the Joxter looked down at My with a grin. 

“Tell me, Little Mymble, how does your Mamma usually keep you wild things wrangled?” 

Little My glared back. “She doesn’t, we’re feral!” 

The Joxter’s grin only widened. “Children after my own heart.” 

Moomintroll looked about anxiously. “Not after mine! Oh dear, how will we manage here if there’s nobody to handle things??” 

The Joxter tsked. “Oh, it’ll be fine, kiddo! I’ll make sure you’re all fed and kept in one piece.” 

Little My turned to Moomintroll, leaving her back to the Joxter. 

“Yes, but who’s to say that one piece won't get battered and damaged anyways?” 

Moomintroll wasn’t comforted by this, especially not when he suddenly found a Mymble child biting down on his tail, causing him to cry out before he could pull the child off. 

“Ah, yeah, you’ve got to be careful about tails, that’s why I’m up here.” The Joxter advised, gesturing a paw. 

Little My gave a huff. “Well, Moomintroll, since Mother isn’t here and this one isn’t going to make sound decisions one way or the other,” She inclined to the Joxter over her shoulder. “I’ll act for her and say she was probably going to give you Mymble Jr.’s room.” 

Moomintroll cradled his tail but gave a small smile. “Thank you, Little My.” 

“Yes, yes, I’d suggest you go lock your things in there unless you want the horde’s grubby mitts on them.” She pointed out. 

Moomintroll nodded. “Yes, right…” He tried to make his way out of the kitchen, avoiding the many Mymbles running around to go do that, leaving Little My with the Joxter. 

As soon as he was gone, the Joxter reached down a paw and scooped little My onto the counter, giving her a curious look. 

“I missed you last time I was here, Little Mymble, where’d you get off to then?” 

Little My sat beside him as he set her down and she looked out where Moomintroll had left. 

“I’ve been living with the Moomins, it’s much quieter over there, you know?” 

The Joxter nodded and grinned. “Easier to hear your voice, even without your yelling I imagine.” He teased. 

Little My gave him a small shove. “They’re a sappy lot to live with.” 

The Mumrik leaned into a paw. “Sap can be good though, nourishes a tree just like it can nourish a child.” 

Little My sighed. “Yes, you’re right.” She allowed herself to lean back against the Joxter and relax a moment but kept her eyes and ears sharp for Moomintroll’s reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not good at gauging chapters but I'm guessing this will be 8-10 chapters at most, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you all think! I appreciate the warm reception to chapter 1! 
> 
> If you like this story consider checking out my other works!


	3. Chapter 3

Moomintroll entered Mymble Jr’s room and was surprised to find it wasn’t locked, especially given how spotless the interior was. 

The other rooms of the house seemed so susceptible to the Mymble horde’s chaos that Moomintroll could hardly believe his luck. 

Mymble Jr.’s room was sparse, as she had taken her belongings, but there was a tidy pink bed and a bedside table with a closet off to the side. 

He set down his books and snacks and carefully put the pillows on Mymble Jr’s bed. He kept his knitting, hoping perhaps to find a spot to work on it.

He took up a key sitting on the bedside table and left after locking the room, not trusting that the Mymbles wouldn’t try to invade the space now that he was occupying it. 

He made his way back downstairs, narrowly avoiding a ball being tossed about while two little children ran right in front of him. He wasn’t sure how he’d last here at this rate… 

When he entered the kitchen he found Little My sitting on the edge of the counter, Joxter lying nearby. 

“Well, I got my things locked up, hopefully nobody will touch them now…” 

The Joxter shot a grin at Little My. “Let’s just hope they haven’t picked up any lock picking skills.” 

Moomintroll’s heart sunk, as did his tail. “Oh dear, I hope not…” 

Little My scoffed. “You’ll be fine, I’m sure, nobody will invade your precious space. I’m frankly surprised you aren’t locking yourself in there.” 

Moomintroll shuffled his paws. “Perhaps, but it doesn’t seem right to leave you to all this, or even for any of us to not try and keep things in order,” he admits. 

Little My snorted in amusement. “Well welcome aboard then, I’m sure it’ll take all three of us to keep things in line anyhow.” 

Joxter sighed and leaned his face against his arms. “It’s ever so fascinating how my sweet Mymble manages.” 

“I wouldn’t call ‘manage’ the right word, most often then not she’ll just pour a pot of water on a squabble,” My pointed out. 

“What makes that not a form of management?” The Joxter asked, looking quite amused. 

“It’s not particularly convenient,” She hissed. “Especially when there’s so many of them!” 

Joxter gave a hum. “Well, what would you suggest then, my Little Mymble?” 

“Can’t we just get Moomintroll to capture and cage them or something? He’s much bigger than any of us.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “Yes but that would certainly open me up to a lot of biting and other such attacks.” He pointed out, glancing fearfully around in case any of the Mymble children might’ve heard the suggestion. “And it would make me a pretty big target too!” 

“Do we even have a cage big enough?” The Joxter mused with a blithe smile before rolling onto his back. 

“No, mother wouldn’t let me.” My sighed.”’Children must be free to make their own choices’ as she always says.”

Moomintroll’s frown grew deeper. “I can’t say that’s how I’d go about it…” 

“Yes, well you also have been spoiled your whole life, haven’t you?” 

Moomintroll huffed indignantly. “I was not spoiled!”

Little My burst into a laugh. “Yes, you were! You’ve got two parents who doted on you constantly and I’m certain you’ve never gone a day without pancakes or jam when you wanted them!” 

Moomintroll felt his cheeks burn slightly in annoyance and embarrassment. 

The Joxter rolled back on his side and joined in with Little My’s merriment. “Well of course, dear Little Mymble, that’s how Moomins are, indulgent and cozy.” He grinned. 

“Is that so wrong?” Moomintroll found his fur bristling. 

“Oh not at all,” Joxter said easily. “You can always count on a Moomin to provide all sorts of comforts.” he gave a self-satisfied grin that Moomintroll didn’t quite understand. 

“Did Papa take care of you on your travels then?” He asked, assuming that’s what he meant. 

The Joxter nodded. “He might be rough around the edges but your Papa’s probably more caring than he lets on.” His grin grew wider and My swatted him sharply on the nose. 

Joxter gave an exaggerated pout and rubbed it with his paw. “So cruel, Little Mymble.” 

“Nobody wants to hear that from you, even if you’re trying and failing to be coy about it.” She said, folding her arms and turning away. 

The logical throughline of the conversation went straight over poor, sweet Moomintroll’s head and he decided not to ask...

The Joxter finally sat up and swung his legs over the counter. Now not curled in on himself, Moomintroll could see that the Mumrik was about the same size as Snufkin, if a bit shorter even. 

The Joxter gave Moomintroll and My an excited grin. “Well, why don’t we work on supper then? I don’t know about you two, but I’m looking forward to raiding the cupboards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Joxter calls her Little Mymble almost exclusively. Also, nine chapters is my guess, I've never been good at guessing but I feel somewhat confident about this one! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> if you like this story consider reading my others!


	4. Chapter 4

While Little My and the Joxter’s small size allowed the pair to flit about on the counters, Moomintroll had to remain on the ground, mindful of his tail. He’d certainly break something or fall if he tried to get up on higher ground. 

Luckily for him, but not so luckily for the house, the young Mymbles seemed more than happy to ignore them. 

He hoped Mymble wouldn’t be cross when she got home, but then again it’s not as if he was _supposed_ to be minding anything! He was meant to be the minded, even though he was rather old for such a thing. 

“Stop lollygagging and help us reach up this shelf, Moomintroll!” Little My called, breaking him from his thoughts. 

Despite even the Joxter’s best efforts to leap and perch on things the pair seemingly couldn’t reach a particular section. 

“Alright, alright.” He made his way over and stood on the tips of his toes, craning his neck, but not enough that his snout would obscure his vision. 

“What do you want from up here?” 

“We’re not sure! We’re just searching for now, what do you see?” My asked.

“Oh, um, there’s some biscuits, cereal, pasta…hmm.” Moomintroll shuffled about the items for anything hidden and tried not to lose his balance. 

“We should try to find some fish or meat, that would probably be in the fridge.” the Joxter pointed out. 

Moomintroll frowned. “Do Mymbles usually eat meat?...” 

Joxter shrugged. 

“We can do! But not always, if we did I think I’d have missed it too much living with you Moomins.” 

“Well, they’re your siblings, what would you suggest, Little My?” Moomintroll asked, glancing down at her. 

“You’d probably be safest making a bunch of sandwiches, they’re versatile and simple, so there’s no risk of you burning down the house.” 

Moomintroll gave her a glare but figured that would be easy enough. 

“Alright then, what kind?” He moved to where he’d seen the bread, Mymble had plenty it seemed. He supposed it made sense when it would take almost two whole loaves just to feed them all a single sandwich. 

“They’re all rather fussy, Mother has a list around here somewhere of what everyone likes, she’d never be able to keep it all straight herself.” Little My explained. 

The Joxter perked up. “I know where that is, you two get started here, I’ll go grab it.” 

With that, the Joxter leapt across the kitchen from his spot near the cupboards, onto the island, and then over a pair of Mymbles in the doorway out before landing neatly on his feet in the living room and making his way upstairs. 

Moomintroll stared after him, flummoxed. He wondered if Snufkin could be so agile and animalistic, frankly, he couldn’t picture it. 

Snufkin was very intune with nature, but he also had a certain elegance to him. He could be mischievous and rebellious, but certainly not in the chaotic and wild way the Joxter was. 

Little My suddenly gave him a restrained kick in the side. 

“Hey!!” he protested, even though it hadn’t hurt as much as startled him. 

“Hey yourself! Are you helping or should I make a new loaf out of your dough eyes?” 

Moomintroll flustered and brought the two loaves down onto the counter before moving to the fridge, pulling out standard sandwich fillings like butter, cheese, cucumber, lettuce, and various kinds of lunch meat. 

The Joxter returned in a bit, holding a small book and flipping to a particular page. “There we go, sandwiches!” He set down the book for them all before hopping up to sit on the counter again. 

Moomintroll read the page and found a list of each of the Mymble’s many children. Moomintroll saw there was a listing for The Joxter, Little My, and Mymble Jr among them.

He also noticed one of the names had been scribbled over, it seemed their favourite had been tuna and lettuce. 

Turning back to the actual list it seemed like a decent split, some of the children preferring peanut butter and jelly, others lunch meat. There were a few with unique preferences like egg salad or the strange-sounding peanut butter and bologna… 

He was interested to learn that My’s favourite was ham and cheese, and similarly confused by the Joxter’s preference for salmon, pickles, and barbecue sauce. Moomintroll made for himself a simple sandwich of strawberry jam. 

Eventually, between the three of them, they had made 37 separate sandwiches and loaded them onto a tray. The Mymbles in the kitchen had been eyeing them as they worked, a few even trying to snatch away the food, but were thankfully fended off by Little My. 

When they had finished, Moomintroll carefully lifted the tray far over his head and brought it to set down on the Mymble’s large dining table.

The Mymble children nearby had paused their games and the Mymbles in the living room soon took notice. Mymbles on the stairs rushed up to alert their siblings up in the large shared bedroom. 

Soon enough the horde broke from their pause and swarmed into the kitchen, each shoving and trying to overtake the other to get to the tray first. 

My had had the sense to suggest they wrap and label them, least the fragile sandwiches be torn apart after so much effort in the ensuing brawl. 

Most of them scattered away, content with their prize and squabbling with none of their siblings. 

Moomintroll turned to see two of the Mymbles start to shove and play keep away over a sandwich. 

“That one’s mine! Give it back!” the child reached their arm up for the wrapped-up food. 

“No way, I got this one first!” Their sibling protested, shoving them away as they held the sandwich out of reach. 

“You don’t even like turkey and mustard!” 

A few other such fights broke out over arguments of one ham sandwich being nicer than the other or who had grabbed it first. 

Moomintroll, My, and the Joxter each took a fight to resolve. 

Moomintroll used his size to pluck the sandwich from the cruel Mymble sibling and hand it to the other, before consulting the book to see which sandwich this Mymble _should_ have. They stuck their tongue out at Moomin but accepted the sandwich anyway and went to go eat it. 

He looked over to see My and the Joxter had broken up their own fights. My through intimidating her siblings into forgetting about it, while the Joxter seemed to have used slight of hand to confuse the children on which sandwich was which. 

He gave a fond chuckle before bringing over their three sandwiches, which had been left apart from the tray and gave them out. 

The three of them sat at the dining table with a few of the children who had taken a seat. The rest were scattered around the house on floors, stairs, sofas and window sills eating their meal. 

“Well, that went better than it could have,” Moomintroll admitted before biting into his jam sandwich. 

“Oh feeding is the easy part,” My said ominously.

“Just wait until it’s time to put everyone to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter so far, I love dropping headcanons like seeds. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> If you like this story consider reading my other works!


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening Moomintroll spent at the dining room table, working on his knitting project. Occasionally Mymbles would race over or under it, but they generally didn’t seem to bother being around the area otherwise. 

Moominmamma had taught him to knit only recently, but he had picked it up quite easily. The methodical nature of it calmed his nerves quite well when the idea of putting the Mymbles to bed had him so anxious. 

The Mymble horde just never seemed to tire of running around and getting into mischief. Moomintroll wondered if they’d have to tucker them out or if there was some trick to it. 

He wasn’t sure if any of them knew what they were doing either. He supposed Little My might have some experience after living with her siblings so long, but he and the Joxter seemed clueless on what they were in for. 

When it had gotten late enough that Moomintroll himself was feeling rather drowsy, he gathered his knitting and the ball of yellow yarn to get up and find Little My and the Joxter

The pair had nestled themselves away on one of the window sills in the living room. They chatted idly and looked up as Moomintroll approached. 

The troll couldn’t help but give a small yawn before glancing around conspiratorially. 

“Should we be getting this lot to bed so we can have our own sleep?” he inclined his head back to the room of darting children behind him. 

Little My gave a snort. “You’ve just been sitting and you’re more tired than they are.” 

Moomintroll rolled his eyes. “Why you Mymbles have so much energy I’ll never know.”

The Joxter gave a playful grin. “Maybe it’s just that Moomins don’t need to expend much energy usually, especially with the way you hibernate.” He points out. 

Moomintroll frowned. “Well, you’re quite lazy and sleepy yourself, Mr. Joxter.” 

The Joxter laughed. “Mumriks can flip on a dime really, we need to when we’re such wonderful hunters.” 

Moomintroll supposed that was true. His thoughts turned to Snufkin again and he wondered if he ever hunted. 

“We can’t talk about Mumriks for five seconds before he gets like this.” Little My said, giving him a look. 

Moomintroll tightened his grip on his knitting. “Oh hush, are we going to get to work or not? I’d rather like to turn in.” 

“If you think you can keep from getting lost again then fine.” My said, hopping down from the window. 

The Joxter followed shortly after. “Well, Little Mymble, what’s the plan?” 

“Something like this.” She said before bringing her fingers to her lips and letting out a shrill whistle, it spread through the house until all was still and at least a dozen sets of eyes were on her. 

“Get your sorry behinds upstairs and ready for bed before we drag you up the stairs by your ankles!” she told her scattered siblings. “And don’t think Mother will be upset with us if we have to either!” 

For most of the Mymble children, such a threat was enough to make their way up the stairs, warning any of their siblings who might not have heard. 

A few were not so pragmatic about it and raced off to avoid bedtime. Before My could hurl another threat, the Joxter had shot past her and returned shortly with one of the children, struggling and protesting in their step-father’s grasp like a caught rabbit. 

Moomintroll similarly managed to get his large Moomin arms around the remaining few and they were carried up to join their siblings in brushing their teeth and getting changed for bed. 

When everyone had been herded into the room, Little My turned to the Joxter. “Watch the stairs for any escape attempts,” she delegated. 

The Joxter gave a silly salute and slipped off down the hall. 

With that, Little My and Moomintroll were left to enter the large yet cramped bedroom. 

With all thirty-four of them gathered in one place, the chaos of it all was terrifying. Mymbles bounded around the room from bed to bed. They hopped and launched and ran about. Some had started pillow fights and others pulled their siblings’ hair. Each and every Mymble seemed to be desperate to get into each other’s space in an attempt to increase their own. 

Little My gave another shrill whistle and again, most the Mymbles knew to freeze and listen. 

“Get in your beds this instant or you won’t get to hear Moomintroll’s story!” She hissed. 

“_My_ story??” Moomintroll asked, incredulously, but already the eager and curious Mymbles had broken apart and gotten into their beds, gazing at him expectantly. 

“Well? Moominpapa certainly tells his tales enough, let’s hear one of yours!” She prompted. 

Moomintroll gave a small sigh and thought on it a moment before deciding on one he was quite fond of. 

He told the story of when he and Snufkin had gone exploring in the far side of Moominvalley and found a system of caves they’d never explored before. He told of the fantastic luminescent flowers they had found growing there and how the one they had picked had crumbled away to nothing the minute the light from outside hit it as they exited the caves. 

The Mymble children seemed fascinated by the idea of such a strange and wonderful flower, many chattering to the sibling in the bed beside them about what could’ve made them so sensitive to the light and perhaps how the flowers were made of moonbeams themselves.

When the story had finished and the room grew calmer, Little My led him out the door. 

“Your duty’s been done, you can head off to Mymble Jr.’s room now.” 

Moomintroll blinked in surprise. “Where are you sleeping then, Little My?” 

Little My gestured over her shoulder. “I’ve still got a bed here.” 

He frowned. “Yes, but you really shouldn’t have to be with all of them in the morning, it’s sure to be chaos again.”

My gave a sigh. “I’ve put up with it all my life, what’s one more night.” She reassured. 

“One more night is another night of being bothered when you shouldn’t.” He said simply. 

He looked over towards Mymble Jr’s room. “Come with me, we can set up a bed in the drawer.” He offered. 

Little My was surprised by the offer, staring up at Moomintroll. 

“This isn’t some trick to get back at me, is it?” 

Moomintroll shook his head and looked earnestly down at her.

“It’s no trick, I promise on my honour as a Moomin.” 

Little My’s expression lightened and she laughed. “Well, you Moomins are nothing if not prideful about your honour.” 

Moomintroll laughed too and the pair went off to Mymble Jr’s room to sleep, and for once, the Mymble house was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having these three play off each other, can you tell?
> 
> If you liked this story please leave a comment and consider reading my other work!


	6. Chapter 6

The lake to the West was more beautiful than Moominpapa had remembered it being, especially with the light of the moon reflecting off it. The waters, a collection of stars, held and showcased for him and Moominmamma. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, my sweet?” Moominpapa asked, arm wrapped around Moominmamma’s shoulder as they gazed out onto the water. 

“Incredible,” Moominmamma confirmed, nuzzling Moominpapa’s cheek. “Shall we set up a camp then?” 

Moominpapa nodded and gazed at the sky. “Thankfully there’s no cause for rain, so we can enjoy ourselves to the fullest in all nature’s wonder.” 

The two Moomins walked arm in arm to a comfortable spot near the lakeshore where they set down a blanket. 

They sat together, admiring the water, the stars and the sounds of nature around them for a while before Moominmamma spoke up. 

“I hope Moomintroll and Little My are doing alright.” She admitted. 

Moominpapa gave a small laugh. “They’ll be fine, dearest, they’ve got a roof over their heads and the Mymble won’t lose them in a day. Little My lived in that house for so long, nothing to worry about, I promise,” Moominpapa assured, gently patting his beloved’s paw. 

“I suppose you’re right, I just hope Moomintroll is managing with all those children.” 

“Now’s not the time to think of such things, my sweet. Moomintroll is growing up, he’ll be alright. For now, it should just be me,” He paused to gently pull Moominmamma into an embrace. “You, and the wide-open spaces of the world,” he reached out a paw whimsically, sweeping it across the sky. 

Moominmamma smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “Of course, dear.” 

The Moomin parents sat together and snuggled until they were both quite tired. They settled down together on their blanket and fell asleep to the gentle rolling of waves on the lake. 

The next morning, they woke to see the dazzling lake before them. With the sun’s rays touching the water it seemed to shimmer with a rainbow of colours. 

As Moominpapa rose to get his fishing rod to prepare them a meal he suddenly froze in his tracks. 

Not too far from them was the Mymble, lounging in a sun chair set up by the shore. 

The Mymble turned and caught Moominpapa’s gaze in return and gave him a wave and a smile. 

“M-Mymble what on earth are you doing here??” Moominpapa asked, making his way closer. 

“Oh! Well, I thought I’d take a little trip! Somebody told me about how beautiful this lake was and I thought I might like to see it!” She explained excitedly. 

“Mymble that was _me_, I told you about it just yesterday!” Moominpapa replied in exasperation. 

Hearing things begin to get heated, Moominmamma made her way to the pair and gently took Moominpapa’s paw to calm him. 

“Did you now?” Mymble said, looking surprised. 

“Yes! After we dropped off the children! You were meant to be watching them!” Moominpapa reminded her. “So if you’re here, who’s taking care of them all??” 

The Mymble either didn’t notice his frustration or wasn’t bothered by it, for she smiled brightly. “Oh! Well just as I was considering leaving, my dear Joxter showed up, so I left him in charge!” 

Moominpapa felt his heart nearly stop as he gripped Moominmamma’s paw tighter. All thoughts of living a free life escaped him as he turned to her. 

“My dear, we need to go back, _right now_.” 

Moominmamma looked surprised for a moment but nodded in understanding. 

Mymble frowned. “Oh? Leaving so soon? Not much of a vacation for you I suppose.” 

Moominpapa gave a sigh and turned away to help Moominmamma repack their gear and Mymble settled back into her sun chair. 

Moominpapa tried to stop himself from fretting, but how could he not? Moomintroll would’ve had to have spent all day and night with the Joxter since they left and it would take them still a few hours to make it back. 

Who knew not only what kind of shenanigans his poor son might’ve had to put up with from that chaotic Mumrik, but also what sorts of crafty, awful things he might be teaching and telling him about!

He thought back to his youth with the Joxter briefly. He remembered how the silly cat would convince him into mischief, both because he’d been a somewhat naive young Moomin, but also because of the pull of adventure and excitement had been too great, and the Joxter always made everything sound so fun...

He remembered when the Joxter had taught him and Muddler their first swear word, despite only being a year older than him, though a couple older than the Muddler, the Joxter seemed to have known all of them. Hodgkins was so distraught to learn about it… Moominpapa couldn’t even fathom Moomintroll learning to swear so harshly quite yet. 

And then he remembered the many, _many_ times his Mumrik friend would make a nuisance of himself while he was trying to write or think. 

On top of it all, he was sure the Joxter was far too lazy and careless to even try controlling the Mymble children, his poor son would surely be eaten alive if Little My wasn’t helping him avoid such a fate. 

That’s why he had to return back to the Mymble’s house. With everything packed back up, he and Moominmamma set out to go save their son.


	7. Chapter 7

Snufkin had been rather surprised when he’d arrived in Moominvalley to find it so quiet. The valley was peaceful, certainly, but it was also brimming with life! 

He’d gone up to Moominhouse after about an hour of playing his harmonica had only attracted the attention of nearby birds. 

There he found a note taped to the door, addressed just to him. He supposed it made sense to be there. He would’ve had no reason to check the letterbox at this time of the season and leaving it anywhere else it could’ve easily gotten lost or ruined. 

It was from Moomintroll of course, and he’d explained their sudden absence, even requesting Snufkin go to see him at the Mymble house. 

He debated it a while, surely Moomintroll would be fine in the Mymble house without him there? He could’ve put the note back and pretended he never saw it. Just as easily he could’ve smiled at Moomintroll and claimed to have only gotten back shortly before he returned home. 

That idea didn’t sit well with him, however. As much as he dreaded being in such a crowded and noisy house, he’d dread upsetting Moomintroll when he could’ve done something to help more.

And so the Mumrik boy had packed up his things and made his way over, arriving just a bit before noon. 

What he certainly hadn’t expected though was to find his father answering the door. 

“Snufkin!” The Joxter said in surprise and delight as he recognized who was there. He had been anticipating his dear Mymble, or perhaps even the Moomin parents back from their trip, but instead here was his son! 

Before Snufkin could reply, Moomintroll had heard his name and was by the front door as well, overjoyed to see him. 

“Oh Snufkin! I’m so glad you’re here, did you found my note okay?” 

Moomintroll and the Joxter moved back to let him in, while also keeping their eyes on the Mymble hoard to prevent them from getting close. 

Snufkin made his way inside, the fur on his paws already rather on end and his tail flicked anxiously. 

“Yes, it wasn’t hard to find.” He confirmed. “Are you doing alright here?” 

Moomintroll gave a small nod. “Relatively speaking, just make sure you’re careful of your tail, that’s the best lesson I’ve learned.”

Snufkin’s expression went owlish as he drew his tail in quickly to hold it close.

Moomintroll tried to keep from laughing. The Joxter wasn’t so good at it and snickered as he smiled at his son. 

“So Boy-o, how’ve you been?” 

“Well, life has continued as usual,” Snufkin said simply.

The Joxter gave a nod and another smile. 

“Why don’t we go to the table, it’s usually quieter there,” Moomintroll suggested as a pair of Mymbles narrowly avoided running into his legs. 

Snufkin adjusted his hat a bit. “That would be preferable.” 

The three of them made their way to the table. Snufkin sat with his pack in his lap so none of his siblings tried to pinch from it. 

Little My was already in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and enjoying an apple as she watched her little brother enter the room. 

The Joxter leaned on the table, head propped by a paw.

“Well son, any interesting stories to tell?” he asked, tail raised in excitement behind him. 

Snufkin was about to reply before he realized just how many eyes were suddenly on him. The siblings in the kitchen close enough to hear the question had paused what they were doing and stared at him intently. 

Their eyes were ravenous at the prospect of a good story and slowly their focus caught the attention of other Mymble children around them, nearly doubling the number of stares. 

A nervous yelp caught in his throat and Snufkin quickly hid himself with the brim of his hat.

Moomintroll was soon at his side, swatting away nearer Mymbles with a sweep of his tail as he shooed them off and glared at those across the way before turning back to try and comfort Snufkin. 

Little My hopped from the counter and walked up to the Joxter’s chair. 

“Let’s leave this lot alone before it gets too sickening.” She suggested. 

The Joxter glanced from her to his distressed son, being gently spoken to by Moomintroll as he continued to keep the Mymble children at bay. 

He turned back to Little My and nodded, hopping off his chair.

Little My gave her siblings frightfully unhappy looks as she ushered them out of the kitchen and into the living room to leave Moomintroll and Snufkin in relative peace. 

“If I find out even one of you tries to bother them, I’ll have your thumbs.” Little My warned them. 

The Joxter gave an amused grin down at her. 

Little My looked up at him before climbing up his coat to seat herself on his shoulder. 

“Don’t think I wouldn’t take their thumbs.” 

The Joxter gave a laugh as he walked them both upstairs. 

“Oh it’s not that, I’m just surprised you’d go through the effort for our dear Snufkin.” 

Little My folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“He might take care of himself most of the time but I won’t sit by and let him be frightened to tears.” 

The Joxter’s mouth quirked into a grin. “Of course not, Little Mymble, it’d be a waste of your talents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's real family hours friends, and yet the story is nearly done! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider reading my other works!


	8. Chapter 8

The Joxter got to the end of the upstairs hall and turned to the Mymble’s bedroom door, trying the handle first, only to find it locked. 

“We’re not supposed to be in there.” Little My reminded him flatly. 

The Joxter laughed. “All the more reason to then!” 

He unsheathed his claws and skillfully worked one into the lock until it clicked. 

“If this is what has mother throw you out, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

The Joxter opened up the door and scooped My off his shoulder before flopping onto the large plush bed in the middle of the room. 

“Well my dear Little Mymble, if you think about it, this is technically my room too.” He retorted, holding her gently against his chest. 

Little My gave a snort and readjusted her position so she could give his cheek a shove. 

“Mother has more people than you’d care to fathom in here.” 

Joxter gave a grin and a nod. “Yes, but how many come back?” 

Little My scoffed and made her way out of his grasp to lay beside him instead. 

“So then, tell me about life at Moominhouse, if you will?” Joxter asked, turning on his side to face her.

“Are you sure you want to know about life and not just one in particular?” She asked, rolling her eyes. 

The Joxter gave an amused purr. “Perhaps another day, but for now I’m curious how my favourite step-child is doing.” 

Little My rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up with her arms. 

“I should hope I’m your favourite with how the rest are.”

The Joxter nodded. “None of them are as clever as you, Little Mymble, and Mymble J insists I take a bath whenever I try to visit.” He sighed. “But no changing the subject.” He leaned into one paw and stared at her intently with his bright blue eyes. 

“I’m fine, of course.” She said, waving him off. “The Moomins keep me well fed and I can come and go as I please.” 

“Much better than being cooped up here or always falling into the crowd.” The Joxter hummed thoughtfully. 

Little My sighed and sat up. “Yes, well, that’s how they run their house.” 

The Joxter pulled her over gently and nuzzled the top of her head. 

Little My didn’t push him away that time and leaned back against him. 

“And how about Moomintroll then? What’s he like to live with?” 

“He can be a bit of a bother sometimes, but he’s also very easy to prank or scare.” Little My grinned up at him. 

The Joxter gave a nod and smiled. 

“Oh I can imagine, like father like son, yes?” 

Little My snorted. “I think Moomintroll is easier to scare, even Papa’s stories terrify him!” 

The Joxter’s tail flicked in amusement. 

“Maybe he’s just a better storyteller than you give him credit for?”

“Perhaps if everyone got that scared,” she replied, rolling her eyes but smiling mirthfully. .

“It was nice of him to share Mymble J’s room.” the Joxter said simply. 

Little My went quiet a moment, relaxing her chin over his arm. 

“Well, Moomins provide and all,” she replied. 

“We should play some pranks together sometime,” Joxter said, snuggling her close. 

Little My snuggled back. “Could be fun, we’ll be able to get twice as much done,” she smirked, the mischief returning to her eyes. 

Joxter nodded. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

“Not just pranks mind you, we could also give the Park Keeper what for.” Little My suggested. 

The Joxter nodded. “Certainly, somebody needs to take care of that and who better than us?” 

“Perhaps we’ll invite Snufkin along too.” Little My said, holding a hand to her chin. 

“What a lovely family outing.” The Joxter agreed plainly. 

“Nobody else though, it would be too many people to keep track of in the escape.” 

“Do you think he’d try to invite Moomintroll along?” The Joxter asked with a wry grin. 

“I don’t think that goody-two-shoes is capable of committing a crime, morally or tactfully.” 

The Joxter laughed. “I think you’d be surprised about the morals, but I’ll agree if we got caught he’d likely be the weak link.” 

“Then it’s settled, no Moomins.” 

“None at all?” The Joxter teased. 

Little My rolled her eyes. “You’re just as bad as Moomintroll you know! Can’t you think of anything else?” 

The Joxter hummed. “I can think of your mother.” 

“She wouldn’t be coming on our outing either.”

Joxter sighed and gave a small nod. “It would be awfully hard to conceal her identity, and who would take care of the children? We definitely couldn’t bring them all on our crime spree.” he tutted. 

Little My laughed and leaned against the Joxter happily. 

“Do you think they’re done hugging it out yet?” He asked, looking out into the hall.

Little My thought about it a moment, trying to consider how long it had been. 

“I’d give it another five or ten minutes.” 

The Joxter chuckled. “Do comfort hugs usually take that long?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Little My rolled her eyes. “They do when it’s those two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How weird, a penultimate chapter that isn't dramatic! I hope you enjoy it none the less! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider reading my other works!


	9. Chapter 9

The kitchen had quieted down considerably as Little My scared their siblings off, though the noise of the rest of the house still filled Snufkin’s ears. 

“They’re gone now.” Moomintroll’s gentle reassurance came from beside him. Snufkin peeked up his hat to find Moomintroll’s light blue eyes looking at him with worry, but also such softness. 

His friend’s arm hovered lightly near his shoulder, awaiting permission as Moomintroll always did. Snufkin gave a small nod and Moomintroll set his paw down gently, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. 

After a bit, Snufkin signalled for him to stop. Patient and understanding, Moomintroll got up, smiling softly at him as he moved aside to give him space. 

Snufkin got up from the chair and pushed up his hat properly to smile back before opening his arms. 

Moomintroll happily accepted the invitation and hugged Snufkin. The hug was close, but Snufkin knew he’d be let out of it easily if need be. 

Moomintroll’s soft fur pressed against him and especially his face, as it was the one place not covered by his long green clothes. It would have tickled if it wasn’t so plush and comforting.

“Feeling better?” Moomintroll asked gently.

“Much,” Snufkin confirmed, chin rested over his shoulder. 

“I’m very glad.” Moomintroll smiled. 

“So how has living with my family treated you?” Snufkin asked, his humour returning to him. 

“Better than I expected. I suppose it helps that they’re not at Moominhouse messing with my things,” he explained. 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “I’m glad to hear that. What about Little My and my father?”

“Little My is Little My, although she _has_ been helpful. We’ve been helpful to each other I suppose.” 

Snufkin hummed. “She can be pleasant when she has cause to be.” 

“I’m surprised she didn’t direct your siblings to cause me more trouble,” Moomin admitted. 

“Maybe she’s grateful,” Snufkin suggested. 

“Grateful? First of all, what for? And second, it doesn’t really sound like her.” 

Snufkin gave a soft laugh. “She’ll surprise you.” He pulled from the hug about to look around the brightly coloured kitchen. It seemed bigger without all his siblings and yet also smaller…

“And maybe it’s something about this house, being back after so long with you Moomins…” Snufkin said wistfully.

Moomintroll gave a soft hum as he thought about it. 

“So what exactly is my father doing here? I thought my Mother Mymble was meant to be watching you?” Snufkin asked. 

Moomintroll nodded awkwardly. “She was, but she supposedly left and put the Joxter in charge.” 

Snufkin frowned. “Oh dear, and how’s that gone?”

“Between me and My we’ve managed, though he has been more helpful than I thought.” 

Snufkin leaned into the hug again. “I’m glad then, I’d hate to think anything terrible had happened to you here.” 

Moomintroll hugged him just a bit closer. “Even if it did, I’d try to make it through to see you again.” Moomintroll felt his cheeks heat up as he realized just how honest that was. 

Snufkin’s cheeks warmed a touch too and he was glad Moomintroll couldn’t see his face. 

“I appreciate that. I’d want to see you again too,” Snufkin replied, cheeks growing ever so slightly redder. 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Moomintroll suddenly pulled from the hug, off-balancing Snufkin before he managed to right himself.

He chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, whoops? Stay here a moment please!” Moomintroll said before heading off out of the room. 

Snufkin watched after him and noticed his siblings had been crowded near the doorway, likely watching them without entering. He gave them a hard look that sent them all scattering back to their games in the living room. 

Soon after, Moomintroll returned, holding his paws behind his back. 

Snufkin smiled as he approached. “What have you got there, Moomintroll?”

Moomintroll glanced aside. “I know you aren’t fond of having things, but...well…” Moomintroll pulled from his back a knitted yellow scarf.

Snufkin was surprised. He carefully took it from the troll. He admired the neatness of Moomintroll’s handiwork, but even more so the parts that were imperfect. 

“It’s a lovely construction, thank you, Moomintroll, I’m sure this will help keep me warm.” he smiled brightly. 

Moomintroll gave a small gasp of surprise. “Oh! So you’ll keep it?”

Snufkin nodded. ”Of course, scarves are practical for any good vagabond to have handy.” 

Moomintroll gave a clap of his paws and smiled. “Oh, I’m so glad!”

Snufkin carefully tucked the scarf into his bag, it was a bit too warm for such a scarf now. 

“Are you two quite done yet?” Moomintroll and Snufkin turned to see the Joxter rentering the Kitchen, and found Little My shooting them a look from where she sat just under his hat. 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “I believe so, quite sorry about that.”

The Joxter smiled back and folded his arms behind his head casually. “It’s fine, all these kids can be a bit much,” he assured. 

Snufkin gave a smirk. “Yes, you’re quite lucky to have Little My and Moomintroll helping you with them.”

The Joxter grinned. “Well of course, it pays to make allies.”

They all sat at the table once more, careful this time to keep the Mymble children out. Little My remained curled up in the Joxter’s wild hair as the Joxter divulged their Park Keeper plans to an eager Snufkin. 

Moomintroll listened, intrigued but still a bit mystified by Snufkin and his family’s commitment to fighting park keepers. He liked seeing Snufkin with his family, they were so different and interesting and hardly looked similar, but they were all so very much alike none the less. 

Their merriment was interrupted, however, by the arrival of Moominpapa bursting in the front door. 

He charged past the sea of Mymble children forced to play in the living room and broke in the kitchen. 

“Son! We are here to rescue you!” He declared before properly taking in the scene and his eyes locking onto the Joxter’s. 

“You! What kind of things have you been subjecting my poor son to?” Moominpapa demanded, pointing a finger accusatorily. 

The Joxter only laughed and rose from his seat. He scooped My from his hair and set her on the table before facing Moominpapa. 

“Not a thing, I promise,” The Joxter said with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh don’t think I believe that for a second you sly old cat!”

Moominmamma appeared in the doorway soon after, casting a few worried glances into the living room at the unattended Mymbles tearing up the house. 

“He hasn’t, Papa, I’ve been fine,” Moomintroll assured, getting up from his own chair to join them. 

Moominpapa’s brow furrowed and he looked between them. 

“He hasn’t taught you any swears, has he?” 

Moomintroll frowned and shot a look at the Joxter who merely laughed. 

“I don’t think I’d pull that again after Hodgekins chased me around the ship!” 

Moomintroll looked at the Joxter, intrigued. 

“Oh wow! Did he catch you?”

The Joxter grinned. “Of course not, but it was quite annoying to use up so much energy! I spent the rest of the day napping in the crow's nest.” 

“And you didn’t help with supper at all!” Moominpapa huffed, folding his arms. 

“Mr. Joxter says you took care of him when you guys travelled together,” Moomintroll said innocently. 

Moominpapa tried to keep from flustering and shot a glare at the Joxter. “Well of course I did. Moomins are very hospitable son, we care for our friends.” He said firmly. 

Moomintroll nodded. “Oh of course, and we all worked together to take care of all the Mymbles.” 

Moominpapa gave a small sigh, finally letting himself calm down. 

“I can see that, you’re all in one piece.”

“And not even battered or damaged,” Moomintroll replied. 

Moominpapa frowned uncertainly. “Quite…” He turned to look at the doorway and Mamma before turning back to the children. 

“Well, we’re back now, what do you say we head back to Moominhouse? Frankly, I’m famished.” 

The Joxter glanced out to the living room. “I’d best stay here and watch the horde until Mymble gets back, but I hope you all enjoy yourselves, I’ll certainly stop by later.” 

Moominpapa nodded. “You’d best behave yourself or I’ll be kicking you out just as quickly!” he warned. 

With that, Snufkin gathered up his pack and Moomintroll started to get up to grab his things. Little My, however, left her spot on the table to climb onto the Joxter's shoulder once more. 

“I think I’ll be staying here until Mother’s home.” She said. “I can’t trust this one to keep the house from burning down on his own.”

Moominmamma smiled and nodded. “We’ll save some jam just for you then, dear.” 

When Moomintroll had brought all his things down, the Moomin family and Snufkin said their goodbyes and headed out the door. 

Moomintroll smiled as he saw the Joxter give a wave from the front door, Mymble children crowded around him on all sides to see them head off, back to Moominhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone's seemed to really like this story and I hope the conclusion was just as nice! 
> 
> This is the longest single chapter I've ever written because I got to the part where Moominpapa shows up and I was like- oh wait, this is supposed to be the final chapter. So instead of splitting it up I just went and kept writing until it wrapped up! 
> 
> Tomorrow we return to the Camelliaverse friends, so if you haven't read To Eat Among Trolls, now's the best time to catch up so you can read the continuation as soon as possible! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and let me know what you think and as always thank you all for your support of my work!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! New story! This one will almost certainly be shorter and much lighter than the other two multi-chapters I've written, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider checking out my others! 
> 
> Nobody to dedicate this story to, I thought this idea up all on my own during my early days in the fandom!


End file.
